Humidity Sequel to Heat
by Snow Tigra
Summary: Finished. A contiunation of Duo's live journal... the mystery boy on the window has decided to open his shades again. Heat and humidity are rising.


Title: Humidity (sequel to Heat)  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Author: Snow Tigra  
Rating: R… for language and bluntness  
Pairing: 1x2  
Warnings: AU, peeping, watching, humidity, teasing and tornado drills  
Spoilers: heheheh, nope, ain't happening  
Archive: Fanfiction.net  
  
Author's Note: Oh Jana… You asked for it :P  
  
Humidity (sequel to Heat)  
  
[1 July 2002|05:34pm]  
  
** Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh **  
  
It's been a week and he hasn't opened his shade. I'm pathetic, really. But I miss being able to see him outside my window. Yeah, yeah I'm so pathetic it's not even worth words. I really should go over to his room and talk to him. I mean I can see the windows from here and it wouldn't take that much brainpower to count up the room numbers and figure out which one he's in.   
  
But getting the courage to walk over there is a complete 'nother thing.  
  
Heh. Who would have thought that I'm actually cringing at the idea of walking to this guy's door and knocking at it. I mean I never even hesitated when I walked up to girls in high school. Haven't been doing any girl hunting lately… or guy hunting for that matter…  
  
Maybe I'm just out of practice.  
  
Yeah, whatever. I'm a wuss. There I said it. Now I'm going to go do my homework and wallow in my misery.  
  
**  
  
[2 July 2002|08:55pm]  
  
** Blessed Tornado Drill!! **  
  
Blue eyes!   
  
He has the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I've ever seen! I don't know what the effect was and maybe it was seeing him sitting in the corner next to the wall by the bathrooms, where his hair fell down across his face and shadowed his eyes. Maybe it was the generally pissed off look he made at the RA when she told us this was a drill but we had to act like it was real anyway. Or maybe it was the strange smirk he gave me when he noticed me standing frozen like an idiot at the other side of the hallway.  
  
Ranting! Ack!  
  
Yeah, so the tornado drill went off and the pitifully small number of students in this building were herded down stairs to waste the next hour cramped together in a concrete burning basement trying to talk over the sounds of running washing and drying machines.   
  
But I came down the stairs and there he was, the guy from the window. It's quite a shock to the system to be watching him for so long, then have his window shade shut, and now to be down in the basement with him, seeing him sitting there.   
  
He is so damn sexy when he's pissed off.  
  
But yeah, he's got blue eyes, a beautiful blue that probably couldn't be reproduced by any painter. I'd like to see them try! Beautiful blue eyes. Slightly dark skin that almost looks tanned if it didn't look so damn natural. And his messy hair looking just as pissed off as those beautiful narrowed eyes.   
  
Did I mention that I love his eyes?  
  
Mmmm… and he was down there, in a loose fitting navy green tank top and these cute little short spandex pants. I swear his clothing leaves nothing to the imagination… and I was DAMN lucky I was wearing a pair of loose shorts.  
  
*sweatdrops*  
  
But the tornado drill ended too soon and the next thing I know he's heading up the stairs back to his room with the rest of the students.  
  
Was I just imagining things or did he purposely stop at the top of the stairs and glance down at me with a 'come hither' look. Yeah, that's gotta be my hormones making me hallucinate.  
  
Still… you never know…  
  
**  
  
[3 July 2002|03:25pm]  
  
** Surprise!!! **  
  
What a heavenly surprise this is! His window shade is open!!  
  
I never even expected it but when I came back from class today I found his window open and the shade pulled away. I was also greeted with the all too familiar image of him sitting at his computer, multitasking like crazy. This time he's wearing a black tank top.  
  
Oh yum.  
  
Dunno why he suddenly decided to open his shade again, but I am SO not complaining!  
  
Don't mind me. I'm going to shamelessly go watch.  
  
**  
  
[4 July 2002|10:00pm]  
  
** Whoo hoo! Happy Fourth **  
  
Ok, I'm as patriotic as the next person but the fourth sux when you can't do much else save sit in your dorm room. Parents are in another state. I don't have a car. And there are no fireworks in this city.  
  
Rats.  
  
So I'm stuck in my dorm room, surfing around endlessly on the internet for boring little things to hold my mind for a small amount of seconds.  
  
Hmm… wonder what the guy across the way is doing? I don't see him sitting at his computer, but it's on and running so he must not be far. His screen saver isn't dancing across the screen. Maybe he'll  
  
O.O Shit.  
  
Oh man! Never ever let me complain about this again! Missing fireworks it perfectly good if I can see this image again. This is worse then him shirtless and oh so much sweeter then that red Popsicle.  
  
He must have just walked in from the shower!!!  
  
I'm watching out the window and here he is, walking into my lie of sight with completely wet hair and shimmering droplets of water slip sliding down his body. Oh yum, he is just too delicious to describe right now. All wet from the shower, his hair clinging messily to his forehead and the back of his neck and he's wearing one of his tank tops again.   
  
Damn! Where's my bloody camera? To hell with what he thinks of me, I want a picture!  
  
Oh… shit…  
  
What the hell?   
  
He's standing at the window now, watching me as I'm sitting here typing. What do I do? Do I smile? Do I wave? Do I close my shade to hide my now very shameless peeping?  
  
No, I drool!  
  
I can not believe this! He's got the damn nearest sultriest look on his face and… he just hooked his thumb at the bottom of his tank top.  
  
He's inching it up.  
  
Gods, he's dripping with shower water all over… and he's practically stripping in the window, his eyes locked right with mine! I'm probably typing these letters completely wrong because I can't even tear my eyes away to look at the keyboard, but I gotta keep typing because I don't want to forget this.  
  
There goes his tank top, tossed across the room out of sight.  
  
My eyes must be wide as saucers right now and I probably look like some Saturday morning anime girl in a sailor suit. I can't help but stare and I'll probably have drool dripping from my mouth soon. You have NO FUCKING IDEA how hot this guy is!!!!  
  
I have no fucking idea why he suddenly decided to strip in front of his window while locking his eyes with me.  
  
'Ho shit… is that his pair of black spandex shorts that he's holding up? *gulp*   
  
I can see his waist… there's no fabric there…  
  
SHIT! He's naked over there right now, isn't' he? And he's giving me the sexiest look I've ever seen.  
  
Fuck the fireworks, this is the best show I've ever seen in my life!!  
  
**  
  
[Anonymous Response|10:20pm]  
  
*smirk* enjoyed the show, i take it  
  
**  
  
[4 July 2002|10:23pm]  
  
** WTF?!?!! **  
  
That is SO NOT funny! Whoever is playing this joke on me that is so not funny!! Ha ha. Joke's over. Go home and let me be my pathetic little self.  
  
**  
  
[Anonymous Response|10:25pm]  
  
what makes you think i'm joking?  
why don't you come over and give me a visit?  
  
**  
  
[4 July 2002|10:28pm]  
  
** No way… **  
  
There's no way that could be you talking. How in the world would you have been able to find my journal page? You didn't even know my name; I've never spoken to you before. You're probably just some idiot playing a sick practical joke on me. That is so not fair!  
  
Hmph. Don't believe you. I don't even know your name.  
  
**  
  
[Anonymous Response|10:30pm]  
  
heero yuy  
room 221  
  
and you're not the only one who watches out his window, duo maxwell  
my door is open… come on over, what could it hurt  
i've been wanting to meet you for a while too  
  
**  
  
[4 July 2002|10:32pm]  
  
Oh what the hell… here goes nothing.  
  
owari 


End file.
